Deux mots, trois petits points
by Sweetypeppermint
Summary: Pourquoi obliger Edward à rester à Central ? Pour le garder près de toi Roy ?


**Rating : **Aucun

**Résumé : **Pourquoi Roy Mustang interdit il à Edward de quitter Central ? Peut être à cause du danger qu'il cours. Ou bien de quelques sentiments ?

**Le blabla de l'auteur : **Un minuscule one shot Roy x Edward pour Crabounette.

Bonne lecture à tous

**Deux mots, trois petits points**

« Non non et non »

Ma réponse était catégorique, Edward ne quitterait pas central tant que Scar serait à la poursuite des alchimistes d'états. Le blondinet hurla deux ou trois insultes je l'envoyai baladé d'un geste de la main.

« Maintenant dehors Minus j'ai d'autre problèmes à régler »

Il claqua la porte et fit trembler tout l'immeuble sous ses hurlements. Je soupirai, Riza me jeta un coup d'œil lourd de sous entendu. Qu'elle pense ce qu'elle veut je ne laisserais pas ce morveux courir à sa perte. Quelques instants après j'entendis un bruit métallique derrière la porte. Je pari ma réputation de coureur que c'est Alphonse. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas encore une fois. Je commence à en avoir ma claque d'être dérangé toute les cinq minutes par les Elric ! Je vais quand même tenté d'être courtois il ne m'a rien fait lui. Edward non plus me souffla une petite voix.

« Que veux tu Alphonse ?

- Je vous en pris laisser nous retourner à nos recherche hors de la ville !

- J'ai déjà donné ma réponse au Full Metal inutile d'insister

- Mais Colonel vous ne comprenez pas ! Il est infernal depuis une semaine, il hurle sur tout ce qui bouge, il ne cesse pas de râler et va finir par vider les réserves de nourriture et devenir énorme à force de manger.

- Il restera du lait au moins. Dis je pragmatique, Alphonse se mit à genoux suppliant

- Colonel pourquoi faire ca ?

- Tu le sais bien ! A cause de Scar !

- Non je suis sur qu'il y a une autre raison ! Nous avons déjà été confronté à Scar et nous sommes toujours la. Il y a autre chose ! »

Le jeune garçon se releva et partit en claquant la porte. Je me levai et hurlai de colère

« Vous avez pas bientôt finit avec cet foutu porte ! »

Je ramassai mes affaires en une seconde et me volatilisai. La remarque d'Alphonse me laissait perplexe. Que pourrait il y avoir d'autre ? C'est une mesure de sécurité que je prends c'est tout. Pourtant tu laisses les autres alchimistes d'états sortir de Central me souffla encore cette saloperie de petite voix. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord, je réservais ce traitement à Edward… Pourquoi ? Je m'assis sur un vieux banc miteux et enfoui mon visage dans mes mains. Rien que d'imaginer le blondinet en danger me fait une boule à l'estomac. Le savoir loin de central et de… moi… Je remuai la tête pour chasser cette pensée. En quoi savoir Edward loin de moins me ferait quelque chose ?

Je sentis une goutte tomber sur moi, puis deux et enfin une averse s'abattit. Il ne manquer plus que ca ! Sous la pluie je suis impuissant et si Edward a besoin de moi je ne servirais a rien !

« Mais Bordel pourquoi tout revient toujours à lui ! »

Un passant tourna la tête surpris, une femme changea même de trottoir. Bravo Mustang tu réussis à faire fuir les femmes maintenant. C'est à ce moment précis qu'une tête blonde surgit dans mon champs de vision. Ses yeux mordorés croisèrent les miens, il s'avançait d'un pas vif et quelques gouttes d'eau perlaient sur son visage. Elles glissaient de son front jusqu'à son nez puis ses lèvres. Ses lèvres… Edward se posta devant moins les poings sur les hanches

« Pourquoi ? »

Je restais assis sur mon banc miteux et je relevai la tête. Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, celle qu'on ne contrôle pas, celle qu'on regrette. Je me levai et l'entourai de mes bras. Le Full Metal resta les bras ballant tandis que je le serrais contre mon torse. Les mots se bousculaient dans ma tête. J'avais envie de lui dire que s'était pour le protéger, pour le garder auprès de moi, l'éloigner de la douleur… Mais le seul mot qui me vint ne fut pas une réponse

« Parce que… »

Je lui soufflai ce mot dans le creux de l'oreille ne le lachant pas. Puis à ma grande surprise ses bras répondirent à mon étreinte.


End file.
